Worth A Thousand Words
by CocoaMoo Vamp
Summary: ONE SHOT. MxF, Fax, Max n Fang. If pictures are worth a 1000 words, how much a is note? Max and Fang had a huge fight. When the latter leaves a note for Max to meet him, what's it's true purpose? A one shot I had come up with while....


**Full summery:**

**MxF, Fax, Max n Fang.  
If pictures are worth a thousand words, how much a is note?  
Max and Fang had huge a fight. When the latter leaves a note for Max to meet him, what's it's true purpose?  
A one-shot I had come up with while thinking of ideas for a Max/Fang fanfic-collaberation, with a friend on deviantART.  
---  
Disclaimer:  
+ Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson; Little, Brown books.  
+ The song "I Will Be Wanted" belongs to Holly Brook.  
I've written this fanfic only for fun, and don't claim any of the characters, or song, stated above.  
(You hearz meh? I no claim any of them!) ...Enjoy :3!**  
----------------------------------------

Max saw that familiar dark figure, sitting on the hill silently, below her. She landed a few feet away, further than normal. After all, she was still mad at him.

"You wanted something?" She spoke so he could still hear a bit of anger in her voice, but that she had cooled down for the most part; she wasn't looking for a fight, really... .  
And according to what the vast majority of the world stated, today wasn't the best day to be fighting.

When he didn't answer, she crossed her arms over her chest. This was getting annoying, already.

"Look, I don't wanna fight, again, but if you're not-"

"Sorry, I was trying to think of what to say." Fang never really was the type to be at a lose for words, but when he was, I suppose it was normally for good reason.

Max lowered he arms. "Alright."

She casually, with a stiff-caution hidden, walked over, and sat down on the grassy hill-side, still remaining a few feet away.

"So? Spill. What was the note for. Are you appolgizing, or trying to prove your point, again?" Trying to stay calm after a battle like theirs was proving a little harder than she thought. Maybe she should try and keep the sentences shorter.

"Both, I guess."

Well that certainly didn't help anything. "What?", she started, but calmed slightly when he smiled smuggly at her, looking out from the corner of his dark eye.  
Those grins always could shatter even her fowlest of moods.  
Smirking, Max turned, facing forward, like the one next to her.

Pulling her knees up, she rested her chin, watching the breeze blow the tree tops, gracefully. Something about the wind always caught her eye. The natural feeling of soaring through the skies, flooding back to her.

The more seconds passed, the more peaceful they both felt. It was that silent bond between them, I guess.

Sighing, Fang broke the silence. "I'm sorry", he said, calmly, a bit of sadness present in his deep voice. "Shouldn't've of kept perstering you about before. I just...feel like something's not as strong as it used to be. Fighting, like ealier, just feels like it's the _only_ way to feel...like nothing's changed... .Normal... . Something... ."

Max knew what he ment. The girl turned her blonde and brown-streaked head toward him, still laying it in her arms. She smiled, her shoulder guarding any evidence.

"Yeah, well, just 'cuz you're macho-Superman, doesn't mean you're always right." Max turned her head forward, again.

"Thanks, I'm glad you feel your duty as a girl of proving I'm wrong, is fulfilled." He glared at her, putting a slight hurt face on.

"Glad to be of service." Max grinned widely, erking the poor boy even more.  
Fang turned his head back to the sky, in front of them.

Neither could hold it in, anymore. Both Fang and Max broke out into a fit of laughter and giggles.  
Fang fell back on his elbows, attempting to take in a deep breath.  
Max put her head on her knees, stiffling the sound, a bit.  
Ah, memories. ...

After regaining the air back in their lungs, the two sat in silence, a few seconds longer.  
"So, why'd you call me out, here, anyway?", she said, lightly poking his arm, closest her. Max had been curious about that, from moment one.

Fang shrugged, only the way Fang can shrug. "I wanted to show you something, I guess."

"Show me what? The trees? I've seen them, enough, thank you. From all angles."

"You just have to wait."

Max let out an exasperated sigh. She'd never get it out of him, though she never was one to give up. "Fine."

Fang sat up on his hands. "This angle's better, by the way." He motioned to the spot next to him.

"Well what if I like this spot? Who'd want to sit next to you?", she said, closing her eyes, and tipping her back slightly, in a snoddy-manner; just to be annoying.

"Suit yourself.", Fang mummbled.

He had almost sounded a little hurt, Max noticed. He was probably just playing it, again, though. He'd started that, lately: Hinting that he was a bit hurt, when she wouldn't do something. What a baby.  
Still. ...

Sighing again, Max gave in, and scooted over a few inches closer. She was in no way going to fully break down, and sit right by him. Just 'cause.

"Still won't catch it, all the way." Fang didn't even look over.

Max glared. Are we seeing an air-show, or something. Fine.

Betraying that last statment, she stood up, and walked over, plopping right down on his hand.

Fang let out an annoyed grunt. "Hey. I'm being nice."

"So was I." Differences solved, the girl still wasn't about to let it all go. He'd really pushed her off the deep end, the other day.

Placing his hand on his leg, as far away as he could from boney-butt, Fang waited for her to ask another question, or sigh again.  
Suprisingly, she didn't. Max just sat, looking forward, watching the beginning sunset.  
Fang smiled to himself. She didn't even realize what the purpose of this was, did she? Oh well. ...

The two sat silently, watching the sky change from one blue, to a painting of blues, reds, oranges, pinks, purples, golds, and streaks of clouds.  
The breeze grew a little colder, as the sun sank further into the horizan.  
Stars were becoming a bit more visible higher in the sky, as the dark blanket of night mixed with the bright, warm glows of sunset.

It really was always a breath-taking sight. Everything had been a bit more calm, lately -which was weird-. And rare moments of peace, such as these, were hoped to become every-day things.

"So, why did you call me out here?" Max had sort of figured out why, but with Fang, no matter how well any of them knew him, he'd always stay a mystery.

Fang shrugged. "I wanted to share this with you."

Max smiled, barely visible pink etching onto her chilled face. Thoughts of the others crept into her head, wishing they could enjoy this, too. But, something else shooed the want away, content with just Fang.

Another cold breeze blew, whipping at the two teenagers.  
Shivering, Max scootched just a bit closer to Fang, and began to unfurl her wings.  
The dark-wonder was a bit quicker, and spread his own wings out, concealing them both in warmth. Max tucked hers in, so they weren't tangled with his, but were still comfortable.

Max pulled her knees up, again, wrapping her arms around them. She looked down, for a second, then peeked out of the corner of her eye.  
Fang was still watching the sky, golden and orange beems of light catching in his dark eyes, rays of yellow and pink catching on his face.

Talk about song coming to life: "...I will not fall from grace/ Day light has waited/ just to live upon your face..." She chuckled under her breath, at the thought of that song being like one of the flock's theme-songs.

Max found herself staring, like a little girl watching her crush from afar. Shaking her head serectively, she turned back toward the painting in front of them.  
She had heard, once, that it was God's painting; a new masterpiece, every night. ...Whoever said that knew what they were talking about.

Fang grinned, knowing what she had been doing, no matter how much she tried to conceal it.  
He reached his arm behind her, bringing his long fingers to a close on her right arm, and pulled her closer.

Startled a bit, Max normally would have knocked his hand off, or jumped up and moved, but this was nice.  
She leaned her head on his strong shoulder, the side of her face resting along it.  
The previously stated "silent bond" had kicked in, again. ... Maybe it never turned off... .

"Happy Valentine's Day, Max." Fang whispered it on the wind, but Max heard it.  
A smile crept across Max's face, her eyes closing. She'd never heard those words from her friend, before. At least not seriously.  
(If any of them remembered, or even cared, the six of them would say it to each other...but only as family.)

"Happy Valentine's Day, Fang.", Max mouthed, as she fell into a calming sleep.  
Though the sound never made it out of her mouth, the words did.

Fang leaned his head on the soft-breathing girl's next to him. He brought in his masive wings, a little more, to keep the night's chill away from them both, craddling Max's wings with care.  
A smile creased his own face, as he watched the last of the sun's sliver dissappear, under the horizan, leaving a soft glow at the bottom.

Haunting white light would soon bathe the two figures, as one, and stretch across the world beneath the sky.  
It's stars twinkling and dancing, watching over the rest of the night, people silently stating the normal phrase of Happy Valentine's Day, deeper meanings circling in the shadows cast by the moon.

------------------------------

**Happy Valentine's Day! **

**Reviews are appreciated! If anyone has any ideas, like something I can do better on, please tell me? I had a few blocks, on some parts -lol-**

**Wow, it's been over a year since I last posted. T.T I'm so sorry about that!! I've missed this place so much! (working on other fics, too, like Invisible Man, for Sly Cooper.)  
Discovered I've been a ffn member for two years, since o2-13! Whoo!! ...Then, I tripped, coming out of my room, to tell blacksilhouette, and almost broke my ankle ;. -lol- I'm good now, though... .**

**Hope all y'all liked this! (...yes, I say all y'all, now, 'cuz I've moved since I was on here, last ;...)  
Working on a V-Day Max/Fang fanfic collaberation with Risanna, on deviantART.  
Started coming up with ideas, with her, then this popped out. Was only supposed to be a few lines, but it turned into a full-fledged oneshot. ...Yeah, nothing's changed ; laughs  
Can't wait to get the other done with her -jumps up and down with glee-**

**Ttfn! Good to be back XD! Thank you for reading :3!  
CcM-V**


End file.
